Letting Go
by Scone
Summary: Post-war. As everyone is bogged down with their own responsibilities, Aang decides to throw a gigantic party. Everyone, especially Toph, learns the meaning of letting go. One-shot. Canon pairings, slight Tokka. Please read and review.


**Author's note: Hi everyone! This is my first fic on this site, so I hope you enjoy it. ^^ I would love and greatly appreciate feedback. (P.S. I do not own Avatar. ^^)**

***

"I can't believe it." Zuko said, looking out over the crowded room.

"Believe what?" Mai twirled a strand of hair between her fingers, signature bored expression on her face. "That it's all over?"

"No, I can't believe that Aang can have so much energy." Zuko pointed across the room to Aang, who was thrashing wildly, dancing. With the war over, Aang insisted they throw a gigantic dance party.

"To let it all go!" The Avatar had said.

_Let it all go?_ Zuko thought incredulously. _Impossible. I have so much work to do to repair the Fire Nation and all of the bridges my father burned. I have to worry about my father, my sister, my mother… my mother. I have to find my mother. _Zuko's mind spun with all of the duties and responsibilities he had as the new fire lord. And Aang? Aang was the Avatar; he had some serious damage control to do.

Zuko felt someone tug at his sleeve.

It was Mai.

Her eyes sparkled and swirled with life, endless whirlpools of gold and amber. Despite her calm demeanor, Zuko could always see fire behind those eyes. He loved staring into them. He thought of how extraordinarily beautiful she was, and how she made him smile when he was down. He thought of how he knew, even at his young age, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"You know," Mai's hand trailed along his arm, "I wouldn't mind a little dancing myself."

"You? Dance?" Zuko sputtered. Then Mai did something that shocked him even more: she laughed. A smile spread across her entire face, and her laughter pierced through the pounding music.

_I would give anything to keep her laughing like that_. The thought flashed through Zuko's mind, surprising him. _Maybe… maybe that's what Aang was talking about. _Zuko knew he had responsibilities. He knew he had a hard road ahead. But Mai was a part of his life too, and maybe, just for tonight, he could let it all go.

"All right, Mai," Zuko stretched his hand out to her. "Let's dance."

***

Katara watched as Zuko and Mai made their way onto the dance floor.

_They are so cute together_. She thought, smoothing down her hair self-consciously. Katara stirred her drink with a straw and scanned the floor, eyes landing on Aang. _He needed a break tonight._

Aang had been incredibly busy and so had she. They barely had a moment alone together. Katara thought it rather unfair that just as she discovered her true feelings for Aang, he would be taken away by all of the duties of being the Avatar. Who would've thought that ending a war would take so much effort?

_Of course it does, idiot. _She argued with herself. _Did you think it would be all roses the minute the Fire Lord was defeated? _She sighed.

Katara thought of her father, Hakoda, and his stern lecture to her and Sokka about the Southern and Northern water tribes… and rebuilding them… and training a new generation of waterbenders… she had a lot of work in front of her.

Katara looked deep inside herself and summoned up all her courage.

"Mom…" She whispered. She wanted to be a teenager. She wanted to have a boyfriend, and go to spas with Toph, and laugh, and do stupid things. But she knew that wasn't in the cards right now, and she wouldn't be selfish.

"Katara, stay strong." Sometimes she swore she could hear her mother. Katara wasn't sure if it was only what she thought her mother would say, or if she truly had a connection with her mother's spirit.

"It's hard." Katara said.

"Don't worry, it will all work out. You have many happy times in front of you." Katara could see her mother's smile, which made her smile as well.

"Thanks, mom."

"It's time to let it all go, sweetie."

"What do you mean by that?" Katara asked, but her mother was gone.

"Mean by what?" Aang's cheerful face popped up in front of her, nearly tumbling Katara backward.

"Aang!" She shouted. "Don't sneak up on me!"

"Sorry, but I've been wanting to spend some time with you." He grinned. Katara's heart melted.

"I want to spend time with you too." She said.

"Let's dance!" Aang said, pulling Katara out of her chair. He pulled with such force – or rather, airbending skills – that she stumbled forward and landed right on his lips. They shared a soft kiss.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Katara asked once they had broken away.

"Maybe." Aang said.

"Well… I liked it." Katara squeezed Aang's hand. She loved how he could take her breath away. They walked to the dance floor.

_Mom, I understand._

***

Toph bobbed her head to the music slightly, allowing her mind to rest. Lately, it had been constantly buzzing, filled with all the things she had to do now that the war was over. She was going back to the Earth Kingdom to be with her parents. They said they were proud of her and that they were sorry. She knew they meant it. That only left one problem on her mind…

"I do not want to think about him right now." She declared to herself, then shut her mouth in a hard line.

Toph was sitting in a chair, leaning back against the wall, feet propped up. Through the pounding vibrations, she could feel where everyone was. Twinkletoes barely grazing the floor, Katara's fluid footsteps in sync with his. Zuko dancing determinedly, strong and confident, and Mai at his side, like a wisp of fire.

_There's only one person I don't see…_

"Wanna dance?" A dejected voice asked her.

"That doesn't sound like much of an invitation, Snoozles." Happiness surged through Toph as she heard his voice. "And no, Toph Bei Fong does not dance." Silence. "Hellooo, earth to Sokka! What's gotten into you?"

"I can't find Suki." He mumbled.

"Well she's around here _somewhere_." Toph said, annoyed. She hated it when Sokka talked about Suki. She hated herself for hating it. She hated it even more that she actually liked Suki, and had no problem with them dating, but she still couldn't get Sokka out of her mind. Stupid, stupid Sokka.

"Do you think she's avoiding me?" He asked.

"Sokka, why would Suki be avoiding you?"

"I don't know!" Sokka's voice cracked with frustration. "I just haven't been able to find her since the party started; you'd think she'd be looking for me too."

"I'm sure she is." Toph tried to reassure Sokka. _If there's one thing I hate, _she thought, _it's when Sokka's down. _An awful thought struck Toph._ I have turned way too soft._ In order to compensate for this, Toph punched Sokka on the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For acting like a wuss! If you want to find Suki, get off your butt and find her! Or do you want me to earthbend you into the next room?" Toph decided to put her hands on her hips, a la Katara, for emphasis. She expected more sulking from Sokka, but instead he laughed. _What now?_

"Toph, you slay me." He said. Toph felt two strong arms around her.

"Sokka, what are you doing?!" Before she could get the entire question out, Sokka had swept her up into his arms and was carrying her toward the dance floor.

"I am taking you to dance!" Sokka said, newly rejuvenated.

"Sokka, no, wait, put me down!" Toph felt paralyzed. She wanted to struggle, but the desire to feel his arms around her was even stronger. _Why am I so soft?!_

It reminded her of their time together at the Western Air Temple, before Sokka had gallivanted off to the Boiling Rock. Zuko had just burned her feet, accidentally, and Sokka had taken to carrying her around. She had secretly hoped it was more than brotherly affection… before she smacked the thought of her head and cursed herself for being soft, that is. Toph knew that she was young, and that Sokka was the first and only boy she ever liked. Still, it didn't stop her heart from speeding up every time she felt his footsteps on the ground.

"Here." Sokka gingerly set her down on the floor. Toph's heart gave a leap as she gratefully gripped the ground with her feet. Then she realized he had set her down in the middle of the dance floor.

"I'll get you for this, Sokka." She said.

"Dance with me!" He pleaded.

_Damn it, he sounds too… cute._ Toph thought, and held out her arms in his general direction.

Sokka took one of her hands in his, and placed her other hand on his shoulder. Then he wrapped his free arm around her waist. The blood rose in Toph's face, and she tried to quell the butterflies in her stomach. It was the first time someone had held her like that.

"You're holding me a little tight there, Snoozles." She swallowed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Just follow my lead." He said.

"All right, but I will not have fun." She said stubbornly. In response, Sokka picked her up and spun her around. A peal of laughter escaped Toph's mouth.

"See? It's fun." Sokka grinned.

"Will you miss me when I'm gone?" Toph blurted out. The question had been bubbling inside her for days. Horrified with herself, Toph shut her mouth, vowing never to speak again.

"What? Sure, I'll miss you." Sokka said.

"It sounds like someone missing their pet hamster-frog!" The words shot out of Toph's mouth before she could stifle them.

"Huh?"

_S__okka you are so dense_. She thought. Then Toph felt his hand gently brush her face.

"Toph." He said seriously. "You are one of my dearest friends. You can always make me laugh, and you've saved my life countless times. You are, without a doubt, one of the most beautiful people I've ever met. Of course I'll miss you."

Toph stood still, in shock.

"Say that last thing again." She said.

"...I'll miss you?"

"No, the thing before it."

"What thing?" Sokka was his old doofey self again.

"The thing where you said the word 'beautiful'!" _I swear Sokka, I'm going to pound you into the earth… _

Toph felt a soft pair of lips on her forehead. Sokka had given her a small kiss.

"Toph Bei Fong, you are beautiful." He pronounced. "You're going to knock a lot of boys out someday… figuratively and literally." Toph turned a deep shade of crimson.

"There you are!" She heard Suki's voice at their side. "Geez, Sokka, how is it you've managed to avoid me all night?"

"Me?" Squeaked Sokka. "_You_ were avoiding _me_!"

"Was not!" Suki argued back. Toph burst out laughing.

"It's like I told you, Snoozles." She said, thankfully feeling the hot flames disappear from her face. "Suki, this doofus has been looking for you all night." She heard Suki laugh. It was a nice laugh.

"I'm sure we were circling each other the entire time." Suki said. "So, do you mind if I have the next dance?"

Toph hadn't realized the song had faded, and the band was gearing up for the next. Sokka's hands twitched hesitantly on her waist. She could tell he wanted to dance with Suki, but didn't want to hurt Toph's feelings.

"Oh yeah, of course." Toph said in an over exaggerated, happy way. "Have fun now, you two love birds." She stomped the ground, and Sokka went flying into Suki's arms. He blushed so much that even Toph could feel the heat.

"Toph looks so pretty tonight." Toph heard Suki say as she danced away with Sokka.

_You know… I'm glad Sokka is with Suki. They work well together. _Toph thought, satisfied. She had her whole life ahead of her. She had a relationship to rebuild with her parents. She had many more boys to like and (hopefully) more to kiss. Sokka thought she was beautiful. That's all she needed for now.

"Hah!" She laughed out loud and danced in the middle of the room by herself, feeling the music vibrations with her feet. Toph had never felt so alive. Soon she was joined by Aang, Katara, Sokka and Zuko, her four dearest friends. They would part ways tomorrow, but for tonight they danced, focused on being with each other.

Sometimes, Toph realized, you just need to let go.


End file.
